The Spanish Influenza
by L1ttleBunnY
Summary: The Spanish flu, 1918, Elizabeth meets Edward, They're both vampires... (instead of Bella and Edward, It s Elizabeth and Edward, his parents love story).
1. Chapter 1

**The Spanish influenza**

 **Elizabeth meets Edward after she's changed, he's a vampire too. They were both changed by Carlisle, will they bond over the fact that they both lost their families to The Spanish Flu?**

Chapter 1

* * *

Running down the street, towards my brother's house, splashing through puddles. He lives about 10 blocks away from our parents house, where I continue to live because I'm not an adult yet. My messy red hair that I tried unsuccessfully to contain, is falling out of it's bun as it bounces on my neck with each step I take. I'm running because just with my luck, it started raining. I know my dress is a hopeless cause, all the puddles I'm running through it's bound to be muddy and wet. I could feel it just above my ankles. My brother David is married with a year old daughter and a son on the way, he's 27 years old, 10 years older than me. I've been told we look extremely alike, with our red hair and matching vibrant blue eyes. When I finally reach the house I'm completely soaked, despite the anger I'm feeling over this situation, I remind myself that I can't control the weather, I push the anger down just as it was beginning to rise. I grab the newspaper and knock twice before hurrying into their massive home.

Each time I enter their House, it hits me like the first time I saw it. The beauty is inexplicable, the way the paint on the walls changes your mood and matches all the furniture perfectly, how everything is so neat and welcoming, calming. It looks like a professional designer made it this way. Once I snap out of my daze, I close the door and take off my coat. My vision was clouded due to the water droplets on the lens of my glasses, I quickly dried them with my sleeve and looked down at the newspaper that was still in my hands, the title read:

THE SPANISH INFLUENZA

My brothers wife Stephanie came barrelling down the stairs smiling and shouted:

"Elizabeth!"

"Hi Stephanie, how are you?"

"Wonderful actually, David is still at work but I just put Anna down for a nap, and yourself"

She was holding my hand as she sincerely said this, she was such a great match for my brother, so kind and down to earth.

"I'm good, minus the fact that it's raining outside, I got my dress a bit wet."

We both looked down as I said this. Up to the knees, my dress looked like it had been washed with mud instead of soap.

"Oh, well luckily for you, I have just the thing"

She turned and led me upstairs to a spare room, I carefully walked, holding my muddy dress as I followed her, she opened a closet to about 5 different dresses.

"Pick whichever you like the most, I don't wear these much anymore and If you need, the bathroom has towels and everything you need to shower"

With that she left me to clean myself up. I hadn't even realized I was still holding that newspaper, as I got ready for a shower I couldn't help but take another peek at it. The Spanish Influenza hey? What is it, some kind of new disease or virus? It said that they don't really know what it is yet, but they're calling it The Spanish Flu. They know it's deadly and signs can mislead to the common cold. It's getting closer to Chicago.

I picked out a navy blue dress that went past my knees, just around the ankles. It had a small V-neck and long sleeves. This dress was beautiful and it seemed to fit me quite well, hugging my torso but became flowy past the hip line, once I was cleaned and dressed, I started down the stairs, I could smell spices and chicken, it smelt amazing, I didn't realize I was this hungry. I rounded the corner to see Stephanie cooking multiple things and moving very fast. On top of all that multitasking she said:

"Ah done are we? That dress looks lovely on you El, that color of blue goes very well with your skin tone, better than it ever did on me"

I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks,

"Thanks, is there anything I can do to help?" As I gestured to the entire kitchen, taking the attention off of me.

"Help? well you could stay and help eat dinner with us"

"Well I was planning on it, if that was alright with you"

"Of course, you're always welcome here, especially when mom and dad are coming over as well"

She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too, her laugh was infectious. Later that evening the entire family ate dinner together, it was so nice to have such a large, caring family.

After that, the next few days couldn't have been more strange.

* * *

 **Gotta wait a few chapters before Elizabeth and Edward meet.**

 **Ok what'd you think? first story! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

 **-L1ttleBunnY**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

After that the next few days couldn't have been more strange.

The streets were becoming more and more desertous. It was like people were disappearing, vanishing, nowhere to be found. My mind was continuously wandering back to that newspaper and "The Spanish Flu". The new virus can't be the reason people were disappearing, can it? For my sake and the sake of my family I hope not. I stayed home from school today because mom wasn't feeling too well and I wanted to take care of her. At first she only had a fever but then she started throwing up. I made her soup, kept a wet face cloth on her forehead and stayed with her in case she needed anything.

She threw up right after she tried to eat the soup I made her.

"Are you okay mom? Should I call dad... or the doctor?"

"No, no… I'll be fine...just, a, cold…"

She fell asleep, probably exhausted from all the puking, I hope she will get over this cold. Right around 1 o'clock the dead silence in the house was broken by my dad, who came stomping through the door,

"Hey dad, how come you're home so early?"

"Huh?"

He looked at me like he heard something that wasn't actually being said, his brow was furrowed and his face confused, he was squinting his eyes. I wonder what that was about, I said it louder this time,

"How come you're home so early from work?"

"Oh, I'm not feeling so hot"

The Spanish Flu, The Spanish Flu, The Spanish Flu, my mind kept repeating, no it can't be The Spanish Flu. It's just the common cold, I kept telling myself.

"Dad, why don't you go lay down"

As I was walking with him to the couch, his steps became wary, like he was drunk and then he lost consciousness and fell to the floor. I was tapping his shoulder and shouting:

"DAD!"

When he didn't respond I knew I had to do something before it was too late, this wasn't the common cold, it was time to call the doctor.

Dr. Carlisle answered after 3 very long, anxious rings that felt like hours not seconds, but he finally picked up.

"Hello, this is doctor Carlisle`s office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, it's Elizabeth Masen"

"Hello Elizabeth, what seems to be the problem?"

He could probably hear the anxiety and worry in my voice seeping through the phone.

"My parents are not okay, my dad just fell down and lost consciousness, my mom was throwing up earlier today but she fell asleep"

A few moments passed in silence, I couldn't help it but one negative thought crossed my mind: Are my parents going to survive this? That is pretty melodramatic my mind told me, but a part of me thought otherwise.

"Are you at home?"

"Yes" I said hesitantly

"Okay, stay there with your parents Elizabeth, I'll be right over"

He then hung up on me. 10 anxious, foot tapping and pacing minutes passed until there was frantic knock on the door.

I almost fell as I sprinted to the door, I flung the door open to and two other men standing behind him. They were all wearing masks that covered their mouths and noses. I didn't have to say anything, I stepped aside and directed them to where my parents were at the moment. I realized the two men he brought with them was to help carry my parents out to the car, was asking me questions on the way to the hospital, I responded robotically, only paying half attention to what he was saying because once again my mind wouldn't stop repeating:

The Spanish Flu, The Spanish Flu, The Spanish Flu

Interrupting him, I blurted out:

"Do my parents have The Spanish Influenza?"

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid so. Almost the entire town has it, I'm actually quite surprised you and your family haven't gotten it sooner... Have you been showing any of the signs you've seen from your parents?"

"No, I feel fine"

He put the back of his hand to my forehead, when he pulled away he said with a sad expression:

"You have a fever"

Well dammit, now I was getting sick too. Stupid immune system isn't very immune.

When we arrived at the hospital, I was shocked by the amount of people I could see in beds just from the front entrance, too many to count. The Spanish Influenza really was here, and already affecting so many families after only a short amount of time, less than a week ago everything was fine and there was no virus, no problems.

Now my parents were dying.

Who knows where my brother and his wife are, I hope they got out of town and escaped this living hell. explained to me that they didn't have the space for all the patients and had to put beds wherever they could find space. Somewhere in all the babbling my mind picked out "epidemic".

Wait an epidemic? Was it spreading that fast? Was it that deadly? I was soon to find out.

* * *

 **Does Elizabeth have the Spanish Flu? Or just a common cold? Reviews! Keep reading to find out!**

 **-L1ttleBunnY**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Epidemic".

Wait an epidemic? Was it spreading that fast? Was it that deadly? I was soon to find out.

made sure I was wearing a mask as well because "you can never be too safe". Walking down the hall to 's office, it was becoming clear, the effects that The Spanish Flu had on people, most of them all looked as if they were on the brink of death. It was frightening, to see familiar faces lying in beds, coughing up the foamy blood that filled their lungs along with extremely pale faces. As I turned to see my parents being hauled into a bed, I could already see the last tinge of color disappearing from their faces. They were fitting right into this hospital filled with people.

I made sure to stay with my parents, since thought there's a chance my body might fight the virus off he made sure that I was still wearing my mask. I knew though. I had The Spanish Influenza. I had the fever already and I was starting to feel nauseous, just thinking about eating food would make me gag. I slept in a chair that night, beside my parents beds, I couldn't leave them. Especially since the virus was becoming deadlier by the minute, non-stop I would see a nurse roll a bed by with a corpse, I knew it was a corpse because they would be covered with a white sheet and you could see the shape of a human body underneath. Where they were taking these bodies? I don't know, I couldn't muster up enough energy to ask.

One boring, lifeless day had passed and here I was still in this chair beside my parents. I was holding my mom's hand when I started to feel her fingers twitch, my head snapped up and her eyes very open, staring at me.

"Mom, are you feeling better?"

"Not really El, if anything I feel worse actually"

"Can I do anything?"

"No, it'll pass, how long have I been here?"

"Two days"

She looked very surprised at that.

"Elizabeth, I just want you to know that your father and I love you more than our own lives"

She started pulling off the necklace that she was wearing, the necklace that she never took off.

"And if I don't get a chance to speak to or see you again, just remember that you're an amazing and beautiful young women, I'm so proud of you for becoming such a well rounded person. I love you El."

She had placed the necklace around my neck and kissed my cheek before letting her eyes slide shut.

I squeezed her hand but she didn't respond, I started panicking and tried waking up my father but he wouldn't budge. I ran down the hall towards 's office and pushed the door open, he looked up from the paper he was reading as I started speaking frantically.

"You need to come check on my parents"

"Alright Elizabeth, calm down, everything will be fine"

We started walking at a fast pace towards my parents beds, as I took in a few deep breaths. He put his fingers to each of their neck's and called a nurse over, he whispered something to her. She nodded and turned to leave, he started leading me to his office, he told me while holding my hand in his:

"Your parents have passed on Elizabeth, I'm very sorry for your loss"

My stomach started turning and I didn't want to think about never seeing my parents again. With that I started feeling light headed and my vision was blurry, like I wasn't really there or there was something on my eyes, making it hard to see.

"Elizabeth, are you feeling alright?"

"Um, I think I'll be fine, I'm just really tired"

I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't obey and I ended up falling. Instead of hitting the cold floor, caught me. His hands were oddly cold, almost like ice. Then it was just darkness, but it felt like I could faintly still feel what was going on around my body. Being carried, being set down on something soft, probably a bed, being covered.

I wonder when I'll wake up. Does it even matter? My mind kept repeating:

The Spanish Influenza, The Spanish Influenza, The Spanish Influenza

* * *

 **Will Elizabeth ever wake up? I hope so!  
**

 **-L1ttleBunnY**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I wonder when I'll wake up. My mind kept repeating:

The Spanish Influenza, The Spanish Influenza, The Spanish Influenza

As I lay in my hospital bed, I couldn't bring myself to think about my parents, not yet. I'm going to die anyway, hopefully I'll get to see them soon enough. I didn't want to think about losing my parents or how they were already gone. I could tell I was still laying down but not much else I knew. Only when it involved me or as if it was in a certain vicinity. I'm not sure how long I lay there, it could be hours, minutes or even years, but after a certain amount of time I heard someone's voice. The voice sounded like it came from Carlisle, but it was fuzzy and hard to hear, the words were all jumbled up and mixed. I couldn't make out a coherent sentence.

I couldn't bring myself to move or speak, couldn't even open my eyes. I knew someone said something to me and I wanted to reply, but I felt drained of whatever energy I once had. I could feel him move my head to the side, exposing my neck. Then something punctured my neck and I thought it was a needle but would there be two needles at once? All I could focus on, was the fact that it hurt, a lot. Not as much as it hurt after he pulled away, it felt like he injected something inside my neck and it was spreading quickly throughout my body, down my arms and my legs spreading inside my stomach and torso like wildfire. It sure felt like I was on fire, burning and it wouldn't let up. I was burning in hell and the pain had no weak spot, the same amount everywhere in my body.

Why would he do this to me? Cause this sort of pain, I thought I knew Carlisle and that he would be the type of person to put me out of my misery. I am going to die anyway, why make me suffer? God I hope I die soon.

It was like I was hyper-aware of everything going on in my little vicinity, someone carrying me and setting me down on a separate bed, a sheet being put over me.

WAIT! I wasn't dead, oh no, they thought I was dead didn't they? What would they do to my body? Bury me in the ground...ALIVE?! I couldn't handle the anger pent up inside me anymore, I wouldn't let them think I was dead. The pain was growing in my heart but never lessening anywhere else. I screamed and it was loud, I couldn't hear much but I knew it was loud because my throat was hurting, the screaming just added to the fire. I was surprised I got any sound out of my mouth, but it wasn't helping, the pain didn't lessen. If anything it increased, but maybe someone heard me and now they'll realize that I wasn't dead. I stopped the pointless screaming and just took it all in, absorbed all the pain I was feeling.

This pain can't last forever, I hoped. Who knows, maybe this is what death is, what it feels like. Am I in hell?

I know I wasn't always the nicest person and certainly wasn't a christian but I never did anything extreme to deserve this. Hours definitely passed, maybe even days, I couldn't take my mind of the pain enough to focus on trying to count the minutes or try to move my body.

My fingers felt numb for a fraction of a second, the pain subsided a little, and after awhile it was like it was retreating from fingers and toes or rather my core was sucking it in. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as it was the thing absorbing the pain. Although my fingers and toes started feeling better, absorbing the pain meant that my heart was feeling more pain and I didn't think that was even possible.

Next my entire body slowly started feeling pain free, but my heart was going to explode. I wish it would, so that I could be at peace. I swear my heart was beating a million miles a minute.

That was right before it stopped.

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, DUHHH**

 **I love this chapter's ending!**

 **Come on guys, reviews please!**

 **-L1ttleBunnY**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

That was right before it stopped.

It stopped, my heart actually stopped beating. Waiting to lose all senses and to just die I guess, I realized that I was still here and aware of my surroundings, the pain was finally gone. What now?

Well might as well give it a shot, I was attempting to open my eyes and to my surprise, they did. So easily to, my energy was back like I had never lost it and even gained more than I had ever experienced before.

"She's awake"

A male voice sounded, but it wasn't any male voice, it was Carlisle. My head snapped in the direction from where Carlisle's voice came from, he was standing next to a boy who looked to be 17. It felt like I had never seen anything before, my vision was so much better, clearer. I could see the tiny flakes of dust on the walls and the cobweb in the corner of the ceiling perfectly where the two walls met. I could see every particle moving through the air. I started examining the room, it was dimly lighted, one lamp and no windows. I couldn't tell if it was night or day. My thoughts were interrupted by a whisper coming from the boy.

"Will she try to run?"

Run? Why would I try to run? Oh crap this is some kind of freaky jail where they do experiments on people don't they? I was going to die anyway so I'm the perfect candidate and my parents were dead, no one would be the wiser. Maybe they were good people and I was jumping to conclusions.

"What's going on?"

I said starting to sit up, my voice sounded different, foreign. It didn't sound bad though, better than my old voice had.

"Elizabeth, you're not in the hospital anymore,"

I interrupted before he could speak again.

"What did you do to me?"

There was a long pause, a few seconds of silence before the boy nodded his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, I refocused my eyes on Carlisle who looked deep in thought before saying:

"Elizabeth, you had The Spanish Influenza and were going to die, the last thing your parents asked me was to save you from this virus at all costs, your parents were very close family friends and I was going to keep the promise I made."

I was stunned, so had he saved me? I examined my skin, my hands and arms. They were very smooth and soft but overall hard like marble. I wasn't human anymore, that part I knew. I died from The Spanish Influenza but somehow I was still alive? This didn't make sense.

"You're probably very thirsty, we want to help you Elizabeth"

As he said this my hand flew to my throat, it felt like I hadn't drank in weeks. Very dehydrated, but I didn't want water. I needed something else, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He started walking out of the room, but I stopped him.

"Wait"

He turned to me waiting for a question.

"Where are you going?"

"Follow me" He said with a smile.

I got up slowly, as I was clutching the bed preparing my weak legs to let me fall, but my legs held up, strong. The only bad thing was that I crushed the bed where my hands had been, leaving missing pieces in the shape of my hands. That was odd, didn't realize I was holding it that tight or that I had that much strength in my two small hands. I exited the room, walking through a living room that was well furnished and looked very modern. The sliding door was left open and I could see Carlisle walking outside towards the tree line.

As I stepped outside, I noticed how green it was, so vibrant and alive. I've been it forests before but it's like I wasn't even looking, my eyes weren't even open. All the bugs and plants, the water droplets on each leaf. Beautiful. I continued to follow Carlisle, I ran to catch up with him but ended up passing him. I stopped and turned, he was so far away. How fast was I running? I could feel my lips curl up into a smile. That was the most fun I'd had in a long time, running that fast was exhilarating. I caught the scent of something, it smelt really good. All my senses tuned in to this one thing, I could hear footsteps and how far away it was. My mind was tuned in to this one thing, Carlisle interrupted my focus,

"Elizabeth, you're smelling a deer. All you need to do is let your instincts take over"

I listened to him, gave my body and mind over to my instincts. Next thing I knew, I'm over a deer with my mouth at it's neck, teeth puncturing. It tasted so good and was soothing the dry, burning in my throat. When the deer was emptied of its blood I pushed its lifeless body away from myself and stood up. My beautiful blue dress was no longer blue, it was blood red. A light bulb went off in my mind at that moment, I was a vampire.

* * *

 **Happy, happy times...sort of.  
**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **-L1ttleBunnY**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry I haven`t posted in awhile. Will finish story eventually.

* * *

A lightbulb went off in my mind at that moment, I was a vampire.

So that was how I had survived. I sat there stunned, I got up and walked back towards Carlisle and the boy. Without saying anything I passed them continuing on back to the cabin.

When I reached the cabin, before I could enter the house the boy said my name.

"Elizabeth"

I stopped abruptly, his voice was so beautiful, like music. I'd never heard anyone speak so perfectly, except for Carlisle. I slowly turned around to see him staring at me, with hopeful eyes. I just stood there, stunned, like a deer in headlights. What was am I doing? Get yourself together!

"Yes" I said cooly

His handsome features looked very surprised that I had said anything. I looked down at my bloody dress and frowned, I was a monster. A monster with beautiful feet. What the heck?! I never remember my feet looking so white and thin. The black nailpolish I had on from before the hospital made my toes look amazing and then I realized, I wasn't wearing shoes. Why didn't my feet hurt at all while I was running? I looked up and saw that he had clearly been saying something. Wow, I got easily distracted these days.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked,

"I said" the boy said chuckling, "I'm Edward, and I'm sure you have lots of questions about what's happened and is happening, but let's get you cleaned up first"

Edward, what a lovely name. Edward gestured to the door and I waited and followed him. He led me to a different room than I had been in before, this cabin had about 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. I had yet to see the basement. This bedroom had baby blue walls and a queen size bed in one corner and a dresser in the other, pretty empty. I wondered if this room would be mine, would they even be letting me stay with them, where else would I go?

"The bathroom is just in there," he pointed to the only other door in the room "there are towels and everything you might need in the bathroom, the dresser has some extra clothes that you can use until we get you some of your own"

With that he left the room, shutting the door. I stood there frozen for a few seconds, mind racing. What is going on? Well a shower always makes things better, I wandered into the bathroom and found that it was quite large, with a countertop that had one sink and plenty of storage underneath and across the gray marble. The shower was just a stand up, no baths. Oh well I'm too old for those anyway, I found the towels in plain sight on a rack in the bathroom, right next to the sink was a beautiful comb that I longed for, soap and hair wash, toothbrush and paste along with an expensive looking bottle parfume. I practically ripped off my bloody dress and put it in the what I assumed was a garbage, I glanced at myself as I was walking past the mirror and did a double take. I stopped and turned, who is that? She does not look like Elizabeth Masen. My legs were toned and flawless as were my arms, my stomach no longer looked the same. It was toned and flat, all traces of imperfections gone. My hair hung long past my shoulders and it was still red. At least my hair didn't change, I like it the way it is. My gaze landed on my face, the freckles were still there but less prominent. My eyes were a cherry, blood red. Frightening. I shuddered, those eyes were strange, I also shuddered at my matted hair. Time to get in the shower, I grabbed the soap and hair wash as I hopped into the shower, relishing in the feeling of hot water against my skin. I had to give myself a break and let all thoughts of tension and worry just evaporate. When I was finished showering, I shut the water off and went to grab a towel. Brushing a comb through my hair, my hair felt different, softer and stronger. I grabbed a bit of it and gave a swift tug, but it held strong, so I carefully grabbed one strand and tried unsuccessfully to pull it out of my head. Impressive.

I finished in the bathroom and walked casually into the bedroom, the door was still closed so I was safe to take my time. I wandered over to the 4 drawer dresser and opened it. The top drawer had underwear, socks and bras in it. I grabbed the bra and underwear that looked like my size and threw it onto the bed. I was admiring my beautifully nail polish covered feet so I skipped the socks and moved on to the 2nd drawer, it was filled with neatly folded dresses. I moved to the 3rd drawer without choosing a dress in case there was something better below. There were more dresses, so I moved on to the last drawer. It had a beautiful purple skirt, I held it up to my waist and it went to my ankles, along with the skirt was a plain white button up t-shirt that had a collar.

I carried my new findings to the bed and go dressed, everything fit pretty well considering I was a solid 5 feet tall and clothes were incredibly hard to find in my size. After I got dressed I laid down on the bed and rest for a few minutes just letting my mind wander. Edward said that the clothes here were temporary, but they fit almost perfectly. Either he was lying and they had already gotten me clothes or they have a female family member who happens to be my size. After awhile of realizing sleep wouldn't come, I got up and pinned my hair to a bun. I ventured out of my room, walking down a hallway to where I could hear voices, Carlisle and Edward.

* * *

 **Again,sorry it's been awhile. Holidays get busy! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **-L1ttleBunnY**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

* * *

I ventured out of my room, to where I could hear voices, Carlisle and Edward.

Walking down the hallway I could hear bits of their conversation...

"kid...where?!"

"We need...figure...out"

I stood in the doorway and they stopped talking, looking at me then at one another. Edward was the first to make a move, he stood up and offered his chair. What a gentlemen he was. Then asked,

"How are you feeling"

"I'm okay, thanks. i wasn't interrupting anything I hope?"

Carlise spoke up and said

"No, no we were just discussing a child that had been found this morning"

Child? I wondered where.

"Oh, alright then. So what's the plan now? I understand that my parents have passed from the Spanish flu and apparently, so have I, where are we?"

Carlisle explained to me that we were in a cottage about an hour away from town. I was a vampire and my parents were dead. What else? Unicorns exist? This was ridiculous, a epidemic hits which was crazy enough and for some reason I get saved by a vampire doctor. Edward interrupted my thoughts by asking me if I wanted to go for a walk, so we walked.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to try and get your mind off of your last few days. Tell me your life story"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your life story, everything you can remember from when you were a child to now"

"Ok well I'll start with..."

I went on to tell him about how I went to school, learned to read and write. How my brother got married and had kids, how I had almost finished school and how my life was supposed to just be beginning and now I'm very confused. All the while he stared at me and listened tentatively, it made me feel important. Like the words coming out of my mouth actually mattered to him and he seemed interested. We were in the middle of nowhere and I felt at peace and considering the circumstances I felt happy.

I smiled, my purple skirt was surprisingly warm as the sun had started setting, I stopped walking and asked him how far we had gotten.

"Around 10 miles from the cottage"

i stood there feeling the look on my face, dumbfounded. It didn't feel like that much time had passed or we had traveled that far. Tallking to him was easy, fun, relaxing.

"if you want to get back right away, I know a fun way" he was giving me a cheeky grin as he said this,

Like it was a challenge, do or don't. I figured why not? Im technically dead now anyway.

"Okay, sure"

He lifted his hand towards me and offered his hand, I took it. My hand seemed to fit with his, it felt good. I wasn't sure but I think he felt it too, the grin on his face got wider and he was showing teeth. He had a perfect smile and his freckles were adorable. I looked away and felt it sink in. Where I was. Who I was. Who I was with. What I was. I felt overwhelmed, there's always too much to think about. The trees around me were so green and lively with moss growing up the sides, they were so tall they created a massive house of cover. I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I looked at him.

"You ready?"

I shook my head yes, he turned away from me and bent his knees while sticking his hands out to me. Telling my to hop on with body language. I walked up and put my hands on his shoulders, he felt strong. I wasn't worried he'd drop me but more nervousbecause he was an attractive guy trying to give me a piggy back ride. I blushed slightly and smiled, jumping on to his back he grabbed my legs while I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

"Let's go farther" I whispered in his ear.

* * *

 **Back on track, El and Ed are finally connecting 3**

 **NEW chapters coming soon**

 **L1ttleBunnY**


End file.
